


in love with a fairy tale

by HobblyWobbly



Series: Therefore You and Me [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), POV G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, dealing with centuries old yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobblyWobbly/pseuds/HobblyWobbly
Summary: Falling in love had been easy; it was admitting to himself and the world that was the difficult part. And sometimes he looks back and wonders if he could have ever stopped himself, cautioned himself away from such elegant heartbreak.Perhaps this was his curse for believing such a fairy tale could transpire. It was his fate to fall in love and for his heart to break. His silence would have carried on for eons until G’raha dispersed into dust and scattered himself between remains of particles of an age long since gone by- until a time Mikta’s voice echoes through the nothing and falls upon his ears once again.G'raha comes to terms with his own emotions for someone he believed he could never have.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Therefore You and Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980121
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	in love with a fairy tale

Falling in love had been easy; it was admitting to himself and the world that was the difficult part. And sometimes he looks back and wonders if he could have ever stopped himself, cautioned himself away from such elegant heartbreak.

Perhaps this was his curse for believing such a fairy tale could transpire. It was his fate to fall in love and for his heart to break. His silence would have carried on for eons until G’raha dispersed into dust and scattered himself between remains of particles of an age long since gone by- until a time Mikta’s voice echoes through the nothing and falls upon his ears once again.

How could someone hang on to something so mystifying? How could he keep pouring love into an abyss that would never love back? G’raha had lost his entire world to his destiny, but there he was. Mikta was always there in the dreams, memories of the life G’raha led outside the Tower flashing before his eyes with every day that passed, touches that left an everlasting imprint upon his skin until there was nothing left he could call his own. There was something in his eyes that was so beautiful, so safe and warm that each time made it impossible for G’raha to leave him behind.

A hand passes through his hair, combing through the loose strands and tucking them back, G'raha groggily blinking as his mind returns to the present, eyes piercing through his sleep haze, only looking high enough to see a soft smile directed his way.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” The bed dips with added weight as Mikta leans closer to kiss his forehead, lovingly scratching behind his ear. With a shaking hand, G'raha reaches up, cupping Mikta’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and tipping his head forward, his thumb sliding up until it presses lightly against his lips. “I know I should be in the Source right now but...I missed you- too much to stay away."

G'raha traces his plush lips lightly with the tip of his finger to silence him. They pout slightly, and he is overwhelmed with the urge to bite them, to kiss them, to wrap them both up underneath the wool blanket and listen to their gentle breathing, to kiss along the scar stretched across his eye and relish the soft, tender laughs that would reward him. Mikta’s lips feel slightly chapped under his feather-light touches. G'raha gazes so intently at each divot of those lips, as if it told him everything he did not know about the far but oh so near future.

And G'raha realizes that he does not want to look up, believing that if he does he may find himself at the mercy of questioning eyes, pleading, _begging_ to know just what he was doing, and G'raha was not at liberty to answer. 

_“Do I still love you? Or just the memory of you?”_

He fears the answer too much to ask. He knows no matter how hard he fights once they make eye contact he will be consumed, his heart once more being held in those unassuming hands, no longer his own, leaving him in the empty bed and the heartache it would bring.

“I love you,” Mikta whispers, once more tearing G'raha from his thoughts. He leans in and lets their foreheads press together. The hand in his hair slips down to rest upon G’raha’s neck, calloused fingers telling of battles long since fought tracing along with the crystal and the subtle cracks, shivers rippling down G’raha’s spine. He does not even realize he has begun crying until a thumb sweeps across his cheek, glistening with shed tears.

“Is this real?” G’raha forces himself to ask, voice heavy with emotion, eyes reluctantly searching for Mikta’s. When he brought their gaze to meet they were full of nothing but love. Mikta shifts and slips a knee between G'raha’s legs to bring their bodies closer, his long tail intertwining with his own, their noses bumping together in a gesture so familiar it, once again, brings tears to his eyes. He grips onto the warrior’s shirt. Begging for fate not to tear them away from each other.

He wasn't sure he could survive it a second time.

“Yes.” Their lips meet. Mikta goes willingly when G'raha presses a hand to his chest and rolls them, hovering over the smaller Miqo letting his weary mind grow numb, his very smell flooding his senses the world falling away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words could never be. G'raha's hand rests below his jaw, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. Mikta ran his fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of his heart against his chest. He nearly cries when a gentle hand cups his cheek, leaning into the touch. “I love you.” He repeats. "You don't have to say it back, but I won't stop saying it. Not until you believe me. I love you, I always have."

G'raha swallows, unable to bring himself to say it back, but Mikta just gives him a knowing smile, using his elbow to prop himself up and reconnect their lips in another kiss, his arm winding itself about G'raha’s shoulders. He melts into his warrior’s embrace, letting his mind go numb in blissful silence, allowing himself this selfish indulgence for the night and, just for the night, believing they truly could love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! ik this one is short but i really like how it turned out uwu  
> also i have a twitter! come swing by and say hey!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/H0bblyW0bbly)


End file.
